My Little Maury Show (Wild Teens Edition) CHAPTER 5
by Poohbear1998
Summary: Finally chapter 5 is out, if you are reading this and haven't read the previous chapters check them out now for the full experience! In this chapter, all teens are stage and each twin pair are going to different places (dont know who the twin pairs are? See chapter 1!). But one teenfilly backs out and changes before her trip. Find out who it is! Read and review! Thanks a million!


**A/N: Sorry for the wait! It took me forever to come up with new ideas but I got one! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, once again go to the previous chapters for the full experience! Please enjoy reading and review! Thanks a million!**

"Welcome back, everypony! We are here with Celestia, and her teenfillies. We only have two left, but they decided to say a few words before the show together, their names are Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, here is what they had to say before the show, take a look!"

"I'm Rainbow Dash", said the cyan pegusas. "And I'm Pinkie Pie." Said the pink earth pony. "And we are the oldest twins, also known as the most violent and wildest" said Rainbow Dash with a smile "We like to party, we like to beat up people, we smoke, we drink, we do what we wanna do, and if our mother got a problem with it she can get it too!" Said Pinkie seriously. "We one time went looking for an elderly pony, seen one, and got out money." Said the cyan pegusas threateningly. "If I want something and I can't get it, I'm gonna take a bottle or a bat, and I'm gonna beat tha hell outta somebody! And our mom be trippin because she hear we have sex, yeah, we all have sex, but you can't do anything about it because we're old enough." Said Pinkie. "So if you see us on the streets..." Rainbow Dash said. "Then you better move the hell outta our way!"

"Before we bring them out, Celestia. They're hurting people?"

"Yes, they hurt anyone they see who they think have money. They go for elderly people because they say they are easy and have the most money." The crowd begins to boo once again.

"And they say they are old enough to have sex.."

"Yes, and Rainbow Dash can't deny it because a couple of months ago she was pregnant. She said her stomach was hurting, took her to the doctor, come to find out the baby died in her." "Did she care?" Asked Maury. "No, not one of the teenfillies in here cared!"

"Well, let's meet them! Welcome to the stage, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash!" The corked was booing the teenfillies instantaneously. Both came out giving the audience the hoof. Pinkie Pie came out yelling "Oh well!" To the crowd over and over again. Rainbow Dash and all the other ponies starting trotting at the edge of the stage mocking the audience. Celestia tried to sit them down, but they kept slipping out of her grip.

Finally, when everything settled down, Maury went straight for Pinkie Pie.

"So, you told me, that you had sex for Chinese food?" "Yes I did!" "We'll how was the orange chicken Pinkie?" "Oh it was good!" The crowd started booing her again. "Yep, it was good! It was good! Whatever! You all are just hella jealous! Fuck you! You're all jealous!"

"You should be embarrassed!" said Maury. "You should be embarrassed to lower yourself to that!"

"Nopony is embarrassed! Nopony is embarrassed! I'm not ashamed of anything I do!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Okay you say that now." said Maury. "And I'll say it later!" Challenged Pinkie

"Rainbow Dash," said Maury, ignoring Pinkie, which annoyed her. "Incest? And with your own sisters?" "Look, if I'm attracted, and they willing, we gonna do what we do. Ya know." The crowd booed. Rainbow silently gave them the hoof.

Well, we have a reality check for all you girls. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, you're going to take a visit to jail, Applejack and Rarity, you're going to visit the funeral home, and Twilight and Fluttershy, your trip is a suprise."

Guessing what it was, Fluttershy got up and walkEd backstage. The cameras followed. "No, get that fucking camera out of my face." She said softly. Her mother followed her. Soon she was screaming and yelling hysterically and frantically. "Move! Get that fucking camera outta my faaace!" Her mother tried to grab her. "Get off of me!" Out of rage, she snatch the mic off and broke the camera. Maury let the guards lead the girls to their transportation to their destinations. Meanwhile he went to check on Fluttershy. She was locked in a room and she wouldn't come out

"Fluttershy, can you please let me in." She let him, her mother, and the camera man with the working camera inside the room. She looked as though she was crying, she sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Maury.

"I know where you're gonna take me. I don't wanna go. Please, I'll change. Please!" "But, what about all the you were just doing on the show and all that stuff you want to do." "I do it for...attention. Just so I get the attention I want." "But that isn't the attention that you need. You're a bright beautiful girl, worth while! And you don't need to do this, understand?" She nodded "Fluttershy, are you really going to change, for your mother and for you?" She nodded. "Talk to your mother, Fluttershy." Maury said softly to her.

Fluttershy got up and hugged her mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I'm going to try my best to change, no I'm gonna change, no matter what it takes! I love you mom!" Then she broke down crying, and was comforted by her mother.

**A/N: Finally done! I'm happy, you're happy, we're all happy! So next will be the journey of the teenfillies, stay tuned to see if they get scared straight, or they remain their same wild ways. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if you like this, if you wanna see more Maury content for MLP or other cartoons! Or if I should stop this all together. Please let me know, it'll mean a lot! Thanks a million! Pooh's out!**


End file.
